


Tied Down

by AugustClown



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustClown/pseuds/AugustClown
Summary: Just a (really) short one-shot set during Act 3 about the Zevran encounter.





	Tied Down

“Why did you let me have sex with Zevran?”

Hawke looks up from the letter she was reading and turns to face the source of the voice. There, Isabela stands in the entrance of her room, hands on her hips, striding towards where she sat on the bed.

“What?”

“Sex. With Zevran. You let me have sex with Zevran even after I admitted I was falling for you,” the pirate responds.

“Oh. Well, that’s because I know how much Zevran meant to you. I know you still care for him. I figure one last romp with him wouldn’t hurt anyone.”

Isabela sits next to Hawke. She gazes at the other woman, noticing how genuine she appeared. To Isabela, it seemed as if Hawke truly didn’t mind. But, something had to give. They were starting a relationship of sorts, and even if she hated commitment, she didn’t exactly hate the idea of commitment with Hawke. And yet, Hawke didn’t balk at the idea of her going off with Zevran for a little bit.

So Isabela voices these thoughts, “Well, aren’t we sort of starting a more intimate relationship now? I thought that was where we were heading. And I was mostly teasing when I asked to go off with Zevran. I didn’t think you would actually agree.” She looks down at her hands after this, unable to maintain eye contact with Hawke. Her eyes were always one of the most intense things about her; they were brown just like her own, but Hawke’s were darker, closer to black in color whereas hers were amber orbs, and they reminded the pirate of the dark depths of the sea.

Hawke places one hand on Isabela’s lap and with the other, she lifts Isabela’s chin so her eyes meet her own.

“Yes, we are. And I can see why you would think that I would say no. In fact, I’m sure most people would say no. But, I know of your history with Zevran. And I know that was the last time you are ever going to sleep with him. Or anyone else for that matter. I’m not here to tie you down immediately. This is new for you, and I respect that. We will go at your pace, and if one last roll in the hay with another person helps you with the transition to monogamy, then I am okay with that.”

“So you’re truly okay with that?”

Hawke replies, “Yes, I truly am okay. You’re not my girlfriend yet, but hopefully one day, maybe soon, you will be.”

Isabela smiles, “Girlfriend, huh? Not long ago, I would’ve fled at that thought of that.”

Hawke also grins, “I recall that you did flee at basically that idea when I told you that I loved you after defeating the Arishok.”

Isabela laughed. She knew Hawke meant that in jest. They had spoken of course on Isabela’s three year disappearance. While Hawke was truly upset about it when they spoke of it, she knows that now, Hawke has moved on from that.

“What can I say? Three years is a long time to reflect on things. And the thought of being with you? Well, that is definitely something that took three years for me to be okay with. But, as soon as I figured out that I’d rather be with you, completely committed, than without you, I did come back here.”

Hawke laughs, “Yes, you went straight to the Hanged Man. It was only through a messenger that I heard you were back in Kirkwall.”

“What? I needed some liquid courage before I saw you.”

“You never needed liquid courage to see me in the past,” Hawke waggles her eyebrows.

“Well, I knew that sooner or later, I was going to have to tell you my feelings. While I didn’t tell you the first time you came to the Hanged Man, I did tell you the second.”

Hawke laughs, “Yes you did.”

Isabela focuses back on the reason she came to Hawke’s estate.

She says, “You know, that last bit with Zevran was good, but I have to say, now that I have feelings for you, you are much better in bed.”

Hawke smirks, “It must be these magical hands,” and she wiggles her fingers. “Haha, get it? Because I’m a mage.” 

Isabela laughs and shakes her head. Hawke had said she didn’t want to tie her down. But, as she stares at the woman beside her, she thinks that maybe being tied down to Hawke wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on tumblr: @issuesofthesoul


End file.
